


The Wild Side

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles walks on the wild side one weekend while Hank is away to visit his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Side

_Little Joe never once gave it away_  
Everybody had to pay and pay  
A hustle here and a hustle there  
New York City is the place where they said:  
Hey babe, take a walk on the wild side  
I said hey Joe, take a walk on the wild side

**_1972_ **

Charles felt no pain.

He was well doped up with the serum. And that was wonderful. And now Charles couldn't stop smiling at the young man who kept looking around the room. It reminded him of the first day back in '62, when Erik, Raven and the rest of the kids had arrived at Charles' mansion. That evening when everyone was in bed; he and Erik strolled around the mansion. Erik kept looking around the house in some sort of dismay. Charles could read his thoughts back then. Erik actually felt a tinge of pity for Charles - wondering how a young boy could feel happy around so much ...space. Erik's parents were comfortable middle class before the Third Reich came into power; and then his entire youth was spent in poverty within the concentration camps. For most people; Charles' wealth could be daunting. And right now, the young hustler was looking around with that same look on his face. Not to mention; it wasn't everyday he was probably able to apply his trade in a suite at the Plaza Hotel.

"Really nice digs man..." The young man said; he had his hands in jacket.

Charles smiled, he looked the young hustler over. The bell bottom jeans were tight - the outline of the boy's cock was visible. The thighs slim, the waist small and the shoulders wide. Charles wondered if Erik had looked this beautiful when he was only 18 years old. Or did it take longer for the effects of the camps to bring his body to its full potential?

"Hello, Mister, are you all right...? Are you zoning out on me...? Do you not like what you see...?"

Charles shook his head, and walked over to the bar. He needed a drink. Charles looked over at the young man, "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something. Would you like a drink? Vodka..?"

The man shook his head, "Danke - but I'm all right. I don't drink when I'm working."

Charles poured himself a vodka. He took a nice deep swallow. "So - how long have you been here in the States? You're from Germany - right?"

The tall young man smiled, "I've been here since I was 8 years old. I was living with my aunt and uncle; but they threw me out when I was about fifteen and they found out I was a _tunte_."

"I beg your pardon...? A what...?"

"Sorry - I mean faggot. They found out I was a faggot. They are Orthodox Jews and really not cool about queers. You should have heard them when Stonewall occurred. I think Stonewall was amazing. Fuck, I wish I was there that night. So I had to leave and well; I had to make some money. So, at first I was able to make a living doing some kiddie porn. I lived with a guy that would keep a few boys in his place. He wasn't a bad guy; but the deal was that you had to make some movies. We were mainly teenagers and runaways. I was his favorite for a while; and then he started to smack me around. So I had to get out of there too. Life is pretty hard on faggots; makes you wonder why people think God needs to punish us too? But fuck this - you're here to fuck me liebling; not write my autobiography."

"My parents didn't like me at all either. It's all right. It feels nice sometimes to let some shit out. I understand." Charles nodded, "But you know what; I don't believe in God at all. I sure as fuck don't believe he will punish us any harsher than how we already punish ourselves. No, I believe in science. And even that is starting to lose its lackluster too."

The young man smiled, "You must be very smart. I can tell. If I had choice; I wouldn't sell my ass. But, I'm homosexual, Jewish and German. Triple bad for most Americans to understand and tolerate. It's funny how they don't get bothered if I suck their cocks. They don't mind fucking me - but no, I can't work in their office buildings."

"You're lucky you're not a mutant. That would definitely make you a dead man."

Now the young man looked confused. "What...?"

"What I mean to say is that, we are a very prejudice nation. I apologize. But as for me; your accent is quite - a turn on. Like your circumcised cock. I look forward to sucking on it." Charles got closer to the young hustler. "What is your name again...?"

"My name is anything you want to call me. So, what name do you want me to be...?" the man said and put his arms around Charles neck.

Charles licked his lips, he spoke in a soft gentle tone, "Erik - can I call you Erik...?"

"Absolutely liebling..." the young man said and started it kiss Charles.

Eventually they stopped kissing to breathe. He softly touched Charles' face. "You are very handsome."

Charles blushed, "Thank you. But complements aren't necessary."

"But it's true. You are quite sexy. I could drown in those blue eyes. And your mouth - I can't wait to have that mouth on my cock. I will not be too gentle. I would want you to take me all the way down - I want _to cum down your throat_."

Charles moaned. He could feel his cock twitch in excitement. He moved back , away from the man. "Take off your clothes ..."

"All right, but can I know your name too...?"

"Charles..."

"All right Charles - anything for you babe." the young man disrobed. Eventually he stood in front of Charles. He was naked and his circumcised cock was thickening. Charles saw the scar free pale body before him. So very different from Erik's. Especially the left arm that was void of any markings.

"Come here..." Charles said and reached out to the young man. Hand in hand they walked into the bedroom.

"So what do you want Charles...?"

Charles pushed the young man onto the bed. He slowly started to take off his clothes as he watching the young Erik stroke himself. "I want to fuck your arse."

The boy smirked, spread his legs and pouted, "Is this what you want..? But is that all liebling? Just my arse...? What about me, do I get anything?"

Charles threw his clothes on the floor and kicked them away. Charles gripped his cock in his hand. This was part of the serum that he could never tell Hank he loved the best. Being able to walk - wasn't the best part of the cure - it was being able to have a hard cock. Charles loved getting hard. Charles was always a slut. And although, he wasn't a telepath; it didn't really matter. He was good looking and rich. He could fuck men and women. Young and old. Charles wasn't going to give up fucking for the ability to be tortured with voices in his head.

Charles looked at the young man, and he knew he was caught between horniness and heartbreak. If he cried now; the boy would probably run out of the hotel room.

Charles got on his knees and started to plant kisses on the boy's pale flawless thighs. The young man moaned and spread his legs wider apart. "Oh Erik - I want to fuck you. Then I will make you hard and you will fuck me."

"Oh Charles..."

Charles licked the boy's hairless ball sac. He must get customers that require him to be hairless and young looking. Charles was a bit disappointed. He planned to see the boy again; he would pay him enough money to grow his pubic hair. Charles' tongue made the hustler's cock twitch - a bead of pre-cum on the tip of his pee slit already. "And you know what else Erik; we will eventually take a break. I will order some champagne and room service. And then I will fuck you again and again until my cock is sore and my balls are empty. We have the suite for the entire weekend. My roommate Hank is away visiting his family. He thinks I'm at the theater watching Two Gentlemen of Verona at the St. James Theater. So, he won't be searching for me. We will fuck and drink - and I will spend a small fortune on you. I promise. You will be worth every penny, won't you?"

The young German groaned when Charles put his cock in his mouth. For the first time in a long time; he didn't have to fake it. Although, the rich man was older, he was definitely sexy. And, the idea of this rich homosexual spending money on him and spoiling him, was the best offer in a long time. "Danke, Charles - I will be here as long as you want me. And anything you want Charles - anything you want; I promise to give you. As long as you don't hurt me, it will be very good. I promise. You and I, we will walk on the wild side baby..."

 


End file.
